Abuse and Love
by KalasRaven
Summary: Dark Magician is beaten by the red magician to a point where the spellcaster wants to die. Can Celtic Guardian make him see there's more to live for than just the elf's friendship? DMxCG Rated for scenes in a later chapters.
1. Beatings and Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

The idea for this fic came to me when I saw the Master of Magicians episodes. I wanted to convey the red Dark Magician's hatred for the other, because he has a good master, someone who believes in him, and the fact that he is just so awesome!

There is a pairing in this fic, and a _scene_ in a later chapter. When I come to the chapter I'll make a note of it in the disclaimer alright?

On to the fic!

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"No! NO!"

"Stop yelling! It will only make me hurt you more!"

"Stop please!"

"NO!"

Dark Magician was hit again in the face. Blood dripped out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"Now will you be quiet?"

"Plea-"

He was cut of by another punch, this time and uppercut. It sent Dark Magician flying across the floor, his back scrapped painfully across the wood.

"No more- Stop... I'm begging!"

"That still won't change anything! That still won't change my hate for you! That wont change that fact that you're the favorite and I'm just the one left in the dirt!"

A kick to the spellcaster's side punctured the words sending him skidding across the floor. Dark Magician moaned in pain and he tried to get up.

A cold laugh was heard and a foot came down on Dark Magician's throat. Dark Magician's blank gaze lifted to look at a maroon clad magician. His silver hair hung down the sides if his face and his skin was tan with a mark under each gleaming yellow eye. His face was twisted in hate as he put more weight on his foot to choke the other mage.

Dark Magician gasped and choked. He felt his throat tighten and his chest heaved from the lack of air. Suddenly the pressure was taken off and Dark Magician could breathe again.

"Don't think I'm going to go so easy on you next time we meet for this little get-together," sneered the red Dark Magician. He walked out of Dark Magician's room and slammed the door behind him.

Dark Magician shakily stood up, walked a few paces then collapsed on the bed. His hand moved up to his mouth and he wiped the drying blood away. Then he traced his fingers over his bruised face, then down his throat, and around all the black-and-blues and scars on his chest. He felt his ribs and laid his hand on his thin stomach.

The red Dark Magician had been abusing him like this since he could remember. He hated it but there wasn't anything he could do about it. The red spellcater said if he told anyone or resisted, he would kill the person he loved most. That was either Celtic Guardian or Dark Magician Girl. That was the only way Dark Magician could be stopped from telling anyone...

Of course people always asked why he had so many bruises. Dark Magician just replied that he had been training hard again and got hurt while doing it.

Dark Magician crawled under his covers and went into a deep sleep. That was the only time he could get away from his life, in his dreams.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dark Magician awoke early the next day. The sun was just coming up. He just lay there and wished he could sleep for a year. _Maybe then he would forget about me, _the spellcater thought.

He sighed and knew that wasn't possible. He pushed the covers of his body and got off his bed. Dark Magician tried to ignore the pain in his side.

He put on his robes and armor and took his staff from the corner of the room. He rubbed his eyes and touched the bruise on his cheek. Dark Magician shook his head and tried to forget about the other spellcaster.

He smiled a little and walked out of his room. He had to meet Dark Magician Girl for training, then after he wanted to see Celtic Guardian, just to talk.

Dark Magician walked out of his house and down the road. The sky was blue and the birds were singing in the trees. A slight breeze picked up and blew gently against Dark Magician's sore body.

Dark Magician closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the wind on his face. He smiled and walked down the dirt path, happy that he had gone out at this hour.

"Nice day isn't it?"

Dark Magician's heart turned to ice. He froze in his tracks and his smile disappeared from his face.

The red Dark Magician was leaning against a tree, his arms folded against his chest, and his piercing eyes looking into the other spellcaster's.

Dark Magician just stared too scared to do anything.

The red Dark Magician stood and walked over to Dark Magician. He smiled and narrowed his eyes evilly.

Dark Magician's mind was whirling.

_Should I run?_

_Should I stay here and let him abuse me?_

_Should I fight back?_

_Wait, then he would kill one of my friends!_

_I had just gotten over a beating last night. I can't take it right now!_

_I can't take it anymore..._

"Your face is so bruised," said the red Dark Magician, his voice low, in almost a worried tone. "I guess when I beat you I can't see the real damage till I see you the next day..." he paused and smirked. "I remember what your face used to look like before I bruised it up. It was so perfect, not a mark or scar. Now look at it. It's so raw and scarred up... I like it better this way..."

He let his fingers run softly across Dark Magician's face, over his lips, and down to his chin. He forced the purple spellcaster's head up so his eyes looked into the sky. The red magician fingered the soft skin under Dark Magician's chin. Then without warning he sliced open the flesh with the end of his staff.

Dark Magician screamed in agony as the blood splattered on the ground like a fountain. He quickly lashed out his hand as a reflex and...

The red Dark Magician was rubbing the red mark on his face. "Pitiful. You truly are pathetic," he sneered. He watched the other spellcaster trying desperately to stop the blood flow. Both his hands were clamped under his chin and his eyes where closed, trying to relax his shaking body.

The red spellcater bent down and picked up Dark Magician's staff on the ground. "I'll just keep this," he smiled. "No-" choked Dark Magician weakly. The other magician laughed coldly and walked away.

Dark Magician stayed there for an hour, but he couldn't stop the blood. The gash was deep and long. He needed medicine, and stitches. The town was three miles away. If the spellcater tried to walk it would only get worse.

Dark Magician laid down on the blood stained grass, his clothes drenched in scarlet. _Let me die. Please let me die, here. I don't want to see another day. I don't want to see his face again. I can't live if I keep getting beaten up. It's so humiliating and sickening. I can't live with it any more. I can't... _Dark Magician thought.

His eyes began to go black and his mind went blank. He just laid in his blood and waited for death...

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

The first chapter! What did you think? Did you like it, hate it? Tell me! I'm open to constructive comments!


	2. Safe with a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The second chapter is up! Yay!

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

"Dark Magician..."

"Dark Magician!"

The words came out hazy. They echoed in his head.

"Dark Magician!"

He knew that voice.

Slowly he opened his eyes and found he was staring into sad yellow orbs.

"Dark Magician, your awake! I'm so glad!" the eyes glowed with happiness.

The spellcaster sighed in his head, but smiled a bit. If he died he would have left his friends behind. Seeing Celtic Guardian's eyes, Dark Magician regretted ever thinking that.

Celtic Guardian smiled brightly and walked toward the door. "Don't move too much or your hurt yourself, just stay there and I'll get you something to drink," with that he marched out the door.

"Hey, Dark Magician," said a happy voice. Dark Magician Girl stood in the doorway, she had a big smile on her face, clearly overjoyed by her master's recovery.

"Hello, Dark Magician Girl, you can come in you know," mumbled Dark Magician, trying not to move his mouth so much.

Dark Magician Girl walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Your looking a lot better!" "That because I'm not unconscious any more!" snapped Dark Magician. "Think before you speak," he said more softly, seeing Dark Magician Girl's hurt expression.

Dark Magician Girl then spoke, slowly. "Celtic Guardian found you. He said you where lying on the ground, covered in blood, and under your chin was slashed open. He ran with you in his arms all the way to his house and called me right away. I helped you recover a little, but Celtic Guardian did most of the work-" she paused and laughed.

"You should have seen his face, he was soooo worried about you... I knew you would pull through of course," she winked.

By the time Dark Magician Girl said that, Celtic Guardian was standing in the doorway with Dark Magician's drink. His eyes were wide and he was blushing. Dark Magician Girl giggled, while Dark Magician shot her a glare.

Celtic Guardian stiffly gave Dark Magician his drink and quickly walked out the door. The spellcaster watched him go and smiled. That was just like Celtic Guardian, he gets worried easily and embarrassed easily.

Dark Magician Girl got up and walked toward the door. She stopped and put her hand on the door frame. "I'll let you rest now." She brightly smiled one last time and closed the door.

_How could I want to die when I have my two best friends here? I must be crazy! _Thought Dark Magician. Then he remembered... _Someday I'll get rid of him. _His determination was then swallowed by fear._ But how? I don't even have my staff..._

Dark Magician tried not to think about it and drank his drink. Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep, the picture of Celtic Guardian's happy eyes still in his mind.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

It had been four days since Celtic Guardian brought Dark Magician to his house. Dark Magician Girl left that day and asked for the elf to call if he needed anything.

Celtic Guardian watched Dark Magician closely, and was happy to see the spellcaster was getting his strength back.

The two Duel Monsters were sitting at the table eating lunch. "I just want you to stay one more day, then I think you can go home," said Celtic Guardian with a smile. Dark Magician nodded and yawned, he didn't get much sleep the night before because Dark Magician Girl had kept him awake all night, he took a bite of his sandwich.

Celtic Guardian eyed the spellcaster and tried to think how he got that slash under his chin. Dark Magician said he had been twirling his staff and hit himself by accident.

The elf didn't believe that story at all. The other day he had gone back to search for Dark Magician's staff, but couldn't find in anywhere. He shook his head slightly and ate his sandwich.

After he was done eating Dark Magician stood up and put his dish in the sink. Celtic Guardian did the same. They walked into the living room in silence and sat on the couch.

"I bet you can't wait to go home, huh?" asked Celtic Guardian, breaking the silence. "Yes..." Dark Magician replied and lowered his tired eyes. _The truth is I don't want to go home, then he will be there waiting to give me four days worth of torture. I want to stay here with you, but then he'll only come looking for me. He knows I'm not dead, I know it... _The spellcaster broke his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's troubling you?" asked Celtic Guardian softly. "It's nothing, I was just thinking... I want to repaint my room and I can't decide what color I want!" Dark Magician lied and put on a big smile. Celtic Guardian looked a little taken aback by the reply.

"Are you sure?" asked Celtic Guardian. "Positive," responded Dark Magician. "What color do you think?"

Celtic Guardian smirked. "The purple is too overdone."

"Hey!"

Dark Magician hit Celtic Guardian with one of the pillows.

"Oh, you want to do it that way then?" Celtic Guardian took a pillow in his hand and hit Dark Magician on the head. "Why you..." Dark Magician hit Celtic Guardian on the shoulder.

The two Duel Monsters continued to hit each other.

Dark Magician had enough and tackled the elf. They both fell on the floor and struggled. Celtic Guardian overpowered the weaker, tired spellcaster and got on top of him and leaned down toward Dark Magician's face, his eyes glittering. "I win-"

"Oh!"

Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian faced the door and saw Dark Magician Girl standing in the doorway. Her hand was clasped over her mouth, shocked beyond belief. The spellcaster and elf blushed deep shades of red.

"It's not what you think-"

"We were..."

"Yeah and..."

Dark Magician Girl turned to walk out. "I'll just, uhh... Leave you two alone..."

"No, Dark Magician Girl it's not what you think-"

"Yes, Dark Magician pounced on me and I got on top of him and you came in at that moment and-"

Dark Magician took a pillow that was laying on the floor and hit Celtic Guardian. "Your not helping!"

Dark Magician Girl turned back to look at the frantic Duel Monsters. "Master, I just never thought _you_ would..." she trailed off and smirked.

"Dark Magician Girl it wasn't-"

"What did you come here for anyway?" snapped Celtic Guardian and got off of Dark Magician.

"I was just passing by and thought I would check in on the two of you, I wish I hadn't... I'm scarred for life..." Dark Magician Girl put a tragic look on her face. "Stop that," Dark Magician growled in an irritated tone.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dark Magician Girl had gone home a few minutes after she had arrived. She said she had things to do, but Dark Magician thought she still wasn't convinced that he and Celtic Guardian weren't doing anything.

Celtic Guardian flopped on the couch and sighed "What do you want to do?" he asked Dark Magician. The spellcaster sat on the opposite end of the couch. "I don't know," he replied.

"We were having a _great_ pillow fight and someone had to come in and spoil it," Celtic Guardian complained. The elf looked at him. Dark Magician saw a flicker in Celtic Guardian's eyes but he couldn't place what it was.

"Your apprentice can get really annoying," Celtic Guardian continued. Dark Magician nodded in agreement. "I've seen that annoyance first hand, but she does have a kind heart." The elf smiled at the spellcaster's kind words.

"I'm so tired..." Dark Magician sighed then he yawned. His head began to droop. "Dark Magician Girl why did you have to... keep me up... all... night..." Dark Magician's eyes closed as he gave into his body's need for sleep.

Celtic Guardian looked at Dark Magician with loving eyes as he slept. The spellcaster looked so peaceful and delicate... Celtic Guardian got up and got a blanket out of the closet and laid it over Dark Magician.

His eyes laid sight on Dark Magician's scars on his face, and the huge one now under his chin. _I have to find out what caused all that damage._ The elf thought.

He quietly sat down at the table and began to think about how Dark Magician could have so many bruises. He sat there for a few minutes, unable and unwilling to come up with the obvious conclusion...

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

"Hey, Dark Magician."

"Come on, get up."

Dark Magician hesitantly opened his eyes and saw Celtic Guardian siting on a foot rest, looking anxiously at him. "Good your up. You slept for a good six hours, it's dinner time already."

Dark Magician shakily sat up. Celtic Guardian snickered. "What?" asked the spellcaster groggily. "Your hair," laughed Celtic Guardian, as he stared at Dark Magician's messed up purple hair, sitting ridiculously atop his head. Dark Magician glared half heartedly, but smiled a bit. He ran his fingers roughly though his hair to straighten it.

Celtic Guardian got up and went into the kitchen. Dark Magician followed him and staggered slowly into the kitchen, still half asleep. The elf smiled and stirred what he had on the stove.

"What are we having?" groaned Dark Magician as he flopped down in a kitchen chair, and almost fell over in the process. Celtic Guardian snickered again. "You sound like a little kid," he commented. "Hn," Dark Magician replied.

"And to answer your question we are having spaghetti with my home made sauce," said the warrior and began serving Dark Magician. The spellcaster rubbed his eyes and stared at the food, his mouth gaping and his eyes drooping.

"Dark Magician, stop!" cried the Celtic Guardian. Dark Magician shook his head to clear it. "I'm ok..." he said, his words slurred.

Celtic Guardian served himself and sat down to eat. They both sat in silence. It was only interrupted when Celtic Guardian had to stop Dark Magician from diving head first into his food.

Through his haze of tiredness Dark Magician could see something in the elf's eyes. It looked like concern and... That look he couldn't place flashed in Celtic Guardian's eyes again. Dark Magician shook his head and sighed inwardly. He was too tired to figure the warrior out right now.

OBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOB

Just after they had finished their dinner the two Duel Monsters agreed to go to bed.

Dark Magician slowly walked up the steps with Celtic Guardian close behind him. "It's getting cold out, winter is finally setting in," the elf commented when they walked into the bedroom. "Perfect..." Dark Magician sighed and took off his shirt, revealing his slightly muscled chest, covered in scars, the black and blues were fading away.

Celtic Guardian's eyes widened at the spellcaster's unexpected movement. Celtic Guardian shook his head to stop staring.

"Sorry I only have one bed, and the couch downstairs could give you backache if you sleep on that thing for too long," the warrior smiled. "I've noticed," Dark Magician glared playfully.

"Where did you sleep before I got better?"

"On the dumb couch."

Dark Magician smiled.

"It looks like your not that tired any more."

"Not really, but I want to sleep, tomorrow I-" Dark Magician paused and swallowed, "Go home..."

Celtic Guardian took off his shirt, while Dark Magician slid under the covers. He gasped at the coolness of the sheets. Celtic Guardian walked to the other side of the bed and climbed into it. He eased under the covers, and felt his feet brush against Dark Magician's. He blushed slightly, then turned away to shut off the bedside light.

Dark Magician rolled over and closed his eyes. He felt Celtic Guardian's arm drape over his chest. He shivered slightly and slowly fell asleep, Celtic Guardian's warm body lightly touching his own.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Oooooooo! A Dark MagicianXCeltic Guardian moment there! W00T! I love this pairing! Please review!


	3. Hurt at Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

This chapter is the reason why this fic is rated M! Just a warning for people that don't like it, if you don't like, you don't read.

To the rest of the people enjoy!

OBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOB

Dark Magician hesitantly opened his eyes, light streamed though the window. He blinked and threw the covers off his body.

He was shirtless.

_Did that really happen last night? It felt like a dream... _Dark Magician scratched his head.

Dark Magician put on a shirt and walked downstairs. He saw Celtic Guardian sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning!" Celtic Guardian smiled. "Hi..." Dark Magician trailed off. "What?" asked the elf. "I want to ask you something," the spellcaster hesitantly looked into the warrior's eyes.

"Did that really happen last night?"

"Huh?"

"You... you, ummmm..."

Celtic Guardian looked at Dark Magician, puzzled. "I guess not..." Dark Magician sighed in relief and sat down in a chair. "What?" Celtic Guardian persisted. "It's nothing, just a dream..." Dark Magician's eyes wandered about the kitchen.

"What was it about?"

"It was just scary..." Dark Magician said but shivered slightly remembering the dream. He almost felt Celtic Guardian's chest against his back... his warm body... his hot breath-

The elf got up which tore Dark Magician away from his thoughts.

"I'm not hungry are you?" asked the warrior. "No," Dark Magician got up also. "Well then, I'm sure you want to go home ASAP right?" Celtic Guardian walked out of the kitchen and turned the corner to go up the stairs. "Yeah..." Dark Magician followed, his shoulders bent down.

The two friends walked into the bedroom. "Dark Magician I know your still not in top shape yet so you can borrow one of my shirts till you can wear your armor again," Celtic Guardian offered.

"Alright, thank you," Dark Magician changed his shirt. Celtic Guardian changed his shirt also. "You aren't wearing your normal clothes?" Dark Magician asked. "No, I like to dress this way once and a while," Celtic Guardian grinned.

Dark Magician walked out of the bedroom, followed closely by Celtic Guardian. They went down the stairs and out the door, walking briskly at first then their pace slowed. Dark Magician smiled as the cool morning breeze picked up.

"Ooohhh!"

Dark Magician looked behind him and saw Celtic Guardian rubbing his arms. "It's so cold! I should have warn something warmer!" "I'm used to this kind of breeze..." Dark Magician laughed lightly.

The spellcaster slowed his pace and fell beside the elf. "Here, let me..."Dark Magician reached over and rubbed Celtic Guardian's hands between his hands, then he gradually moved up his arms, massaging them between his soft, warm fingers, feeling Celtic Guardian's tight arm muscles...

"Mmm, Dark Magician that feels so good..." Celtic Guardian looked at the magician, his eyes a soothing yellow hue. Dark Magician blushed slightly, "I'm glad you feel better."

"This is going to be a long walk... To get there faster, lets race!" Celtic Guardian stopped and drew a stating line in the dirt. Dark Magician stopped walking, "I'm up for the challenge..." he smirked and narrowed his glowing blue eyes.

"We'll race to the old tree, it's about a mile and a half away. Do you know where I'm taking about?" asked Celtic Guardian, the light of competition in his eyes. "Yes, I know the spot," Dark Magician replied.

"Ready..." Celtic Guardian started.

"Set..." Dark Magician continued.

"Go!" they shouted together.

At that instant the two Duel Monsters ran at breakneck speed. "Come on you slow poke!" Dark Magician taunted. Celtic Guardian glared and ran faster, easily catching up to the spellcaster.

Dark Magician smirked and gradually ran slower. "What's the matter Dark Magician? You tired already?" Celtic Guardian didn't break his pace.

The spellcaster waited till he saw a strained look in the warrior's face after at least five minutes. Dark Magician sped up and passed the tired Celtic Guardian. "So long!" Dark Magician glanced back and ran ahead.

"Cheater!" Celtic Guardian half yelled half grunted.

By the time the elf caught up with the spellcaster he was already at the tree. "Now how could I be a cheater if you got tired out before me?" Dark Magician gloated. "You- where j-just lucky-" panted Celtic Guardian.

Dark Magician smirked and turned away. "Lets go, I'll race you again-" "No!" Celtic Guardian gasped.

"Ok, then lets walk the rest of the way."

"Ugh..." Celtic Guardian moaned, very tired.

The two friends walked and rested once along the way, mostly because Celtic Guardian was nagging at the spellcaster to let him stop and rest.

After an hour Dark Magician could see his house in the distance, he frowned. _He's probably there waiting for me right now..._ He glanced over at Celtic Guardian and sighed

They continued to walk in silence until they got to Dark Magician's house. "You want me to stay?" asked Celtic Guardian. "Y-" Dark Magician stopped and thought better of it.

"No, it would be better if you went home, I think. You can tell Dark Magician Girl I'm home now." "Are you sure?" asked the warrior.

"Yes, quite sure. Thank you Celtic Guardian," Dark Magician warmly hugged the elf, showing his gratitude.

"Good-bye, Celtic Guardian," Dark Magician said after breaking the embrace. "Bye, Dark Magician. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe," Celtic Guardian smiled and walked away. The spellcaster waved and the elf waved over his shoulder.

Dark Magician slowly walked into his house. His wary eyes darted from side to side, in fear and anticipation. He silently crept upstairs and into his bedroom.

As soon as Dark Magician walked through the door a fist smashed into his jaw. He cried out and hit the floor. Blood flowed out of his mouth from his bitten tongue.

"Dark Magician, I never thought I'd see you so soon..." an icy voice was heard.

The spellcaster knew that voice all too well.

The red Dark Magician loomed over the other magician, his eyes glowing with bloodlust. Dark Magician staggered to his feet and faced the other spellcaster. He spat out the blood that was welling up in his mouth.

"Dark Magician, I'm willing to give you a choice... Either I kill one of your friends or I give you the worst torture I can think of, since I haven't seen you in so long," the red Dark Magician smiled evilly.

"The second choice," Dark Magician responded, his eyes showed his confusion.

"Fine."

Before Dark Magician knew what was happening he was slammed into the wall behind him. The other magician looked into his bewildered eyes for a second, then his head dove down. Dark Magician's eyes widened in realizing too late...

Lips pressed against his own and he let out a muffled yell. Then he felt something else against his lips, Dark Magician didn't respond.

The other spellcaster slammed Dark Magician onto the wall, again. Dark Magician gasped in surprise, then sickening hot, wet muscle harshly pushed it's way into his unwilling mouth.

The slick tongue expertly explored Dark Magician's mouth, it moved over every inch of it, feeling the smoothness of Dark Magician's wet cavern and the metallic taste of his blood.

The red Dark Magician then slowly pulled away, his tongue leaving the other's mouth last.

Dark Magician gasped, his eyes shocked. "That's just a taste of what I'm about to do to your soft and untouched body," the other spellcaster's whisper was low and lustful.

Teeth bit down hard on Dark Magician's lower lip which caused it to gush with blood. Dark Magician cried out, but didn't dare pull away. The red Dark Magician's tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked the blood off the spellcaster's lips.

He smiled darkly as he pulled away.

_Please let it be over... please... _Dark Magician begged in his mind. "Please..." he said out loud in a small, weak voice. "Please continue?" asked the other spellcaster sarcastically. "I'd be glad to." Then he whispered silkily, "I'll have my way with you..."

The red Dark Magician roughly ripped off the other's shirt. The blood from Dark Magician's lip had not stopped flowing. It slid down his chin, then his neck, then his bare chest.

The red magician took Dark Magician by the shoulders, and in one swift movement threw him on the bed. Dark Magician's eyes widened in terror and instinctively tired to scramble off the bed.

The red Dark Magician hit him hard in the face and pinned his down easily. "I suggest you don't do that again," he whispered and laughed wickedly. "I wouldn't want you to go through this, then get one of your friends killed."

He head bent down and licked Dark Magician's lips once again, then he ventured down Dark Magician neck, then...

Dark Magician's body arched uncontrollably under the other spellcaster's wet, caressing tongue as he lapped up his blood on his chest. He moaned as the other spellcaster's muscle went lower and dipped into each curve of his ribs.

Dark Magician was disgusted with himself. His mind was screaming to get away, yet his body was enjoying the sweet torture of the other.

Then red magician's hands roamed over the other's chest resulting in a shiver and a deep throated moan. Dark Magician clenched his hands and tried to force himself not to give in.

"You like what I'm doing don't you?" asked the silver haired spellcaster as his hands went lower touching Dark Magician's stomach and slid down his pants a little, stroking the supple skin there.

Dark Magician involuntarily bucked up letting his pants go lower revealing some of his luscious hips.

"It's pleasurable isn't it?" the red Dark Magician whispered, his voice soft yet terrifying. Dark Magician didn't dare say a word, he just lay there and breath heavily in and out, trying to make his body relax, and tear his mind from the hot need coursing though him.

"_Answer me_!"

The red spellcaster dug his sharp nails deep into Dark Magician's chest. He then swiped them down tearing the flesh, spraying blood everywhere. An agonizing screech came from Dark Magician's mouth and he withered in pain beneath the other spellcaster.

Dark Magician's chest heaved in desperation, and his hands clutched the red tainted sheets in pain.

"That looked _painful_..." The red Dark Magician laughed, making Dark Magician shiver as if a cold, icy hand was griping his very soul.

"I'm glad you want me to pleasure you..." the red spellcater smirked and looked at Dark Magician's legs.

Dark Magician's eyes stretched wide.

_No_!

Without warning the red magician swiftly removed the other's pants, then his own, and before Dark Magician could get away...

Dark Magician screamed when he felt it.

Something tearing inside him.

It was venomous and hot, digging deep into his body.

Pounding harder and faster with each second.

Not caring if he was screaming or thrashing.

He heard the red spellcaster moan long and deep in his throat and he thrust faster...

Dark Magician tried to get control over his bodies actions...

Moans crept into his painful screams and his back arched off the bed.

Discussed with himself Dark Magician clutched the bloody sheets harder.

He again heard the other magician moan, this time louder.

Suddenly he felt something else, something hot shooting into his body.

Then the pounding stopped.

It pulled out, slowly, making Dark Magician whimper.

Then it was all over.

Sweat was dripping off the red Dark Magician's body and he was breathing heavily. He looked into Dark Magician's pain glazed eyes.

He leaned down so his slick muscular chest touched Dark Magician's and the spellcaster shuttered.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" he whispered, his sickening mouth so close to the purple magician's ear. Dark Magician was too ashamed and disgusted with himself to respond.

The red spellcaster licked around Dark Magician's ear all the way to his mouth. His hot tongue entered the blue eyed magician's mouth one last time.

He forced the spellcaster's muscle to intertwine with his own then he pulled away, his eyes glittering with satisfaction.

Without another word the red magician got up and put on his pants. Just as he was about to walk out the door he glanced back and gave Dark Magician a long, lustful look, then he walked out the door.

Dark Magician lay on the bed in shock. His mind was blank and disbelieving, trying to tell himself that didn't just happen.

He felt humiliated.

He felt used.

He felt dirty.

The spellcaster slowly got off his bed, the feelings of what had just happened raged through his veins.

Blood flowed down his chest and...

Dripping down his slender thighs were lines of red.

He took a step forward and a searing pain stabbed through his body.

He hissed in agony as the blood slowly trickled down his smooth legs.

Dark Magician staggering out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. He turned on the water in the tub.

As soon as it was full he eased into the hot water, the blood mixing in, tinting the water crimson.

Dark Magician's eyes were looking at nothing, the scene replayed over and over in his mind.

He just wanted to die.

Tears followed down his cheeks and splashed into the water.

Just raped, Dark Magician couldn't find any way of living.

Not even his friends...

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

I felt sooooo bad for Dark Magician while I was writing that! (Cries) Please review!


	4. That Smile Those Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The next chapter! Awesome!

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Dark Magician opened his eyes. He was in his bed, all wrapped up and warm. His mind instantly went to what happened.

_Maybe it was all just a dream... Maybe everything was a huge dream, from when the red Dark Magician started to beat me up to when he... _his thought trailed off when he saw Celtic Guardian walk through the door.

"Oh my god your up!" the elf ran over to Dark Magician's side. "What happened to you? I was so worried- I-I-" Celtic Guardian choked.

Dark Magician realized what his friend was talking about. It did happen... Everything was real.

"Dark Magician what happened? I came by because I just went shopping, because I thought you wanted something and the door was unlocked, so I let myself in..." Celtic Guardian breathed heavily and continued. "I called to you, but you didn't answer, so naturally I went upstairs to see if you were in your room. When I went in I saw the bed was messed up with blood on it. I took a step and slipped and saw there was blood on the floor, going from the bed and out of your room. I followed it to your bathroom and saw you in the tub, asleep. The water was red and you looked pale..." Celtic Guardian gulped. "I took care of you and... well... here we are..."

Dark Magician looked into the elf's eyes. That look flashed in them again. Why? Why couldn't he place it...

"Thank you Celtic Guardian, you always show up when I need you the most," Dark Magician tried to smile. "No I don't! I never do! Why couldn't I have been there before you got that bruise under your chin? Why couldn't I have been there when this happened?" Celtic Guardian demanded.

Before Dark Magician could reply the warrior cut him off.

"Now tell me what happened! Who did this?"

"When you left I went into my house and..." Dark Magician hesitated, this would be to hard for him to lie about. "I... I got cut on my chest, then I... I hit myself _there_ and I stated to bleed. When I fell and got my face bruised again."

"Dark Magician it looks like someone cut you. It's way too deep for a normal cut and it looks like a hand did that," Celtic Guardian removed Dark Magician's covers and softly traced lines on the bandages where the slashes were.

"And _there_ well... I had to clean you up..." Celtic Guardian hesitated, embarrassed. He looked at the spellcaster and saw he was equally embarrassed. "It looked like you were bleeding from the inside..."

Dark Magician's eyes lowered. "Yes well I... I..." Dark Magician looked up and saw Celtic Guardian narrow his eyes. "I-I'm very sensitive a-and I bleed easily, so I guess that's how it happened, huh?" Dark Magician laughed trying to disguise his obvious lie.

"Tell ME!" Celtic Guardian took Dark Magician by the shoulders and whipped him out of bed. Dark Magician gasped and faced the elf, fury blazed in his yellow eyes. "Dark Magician tell me!" I'm your friend, your _best friend_!" pleaded Celtic Guardian.

Dark Magician violently moved his body to get away. Celtic Guardian tried to grip the spellcaster's shoulder and accidently slapped the spellcaster in the face.

Dark Magician backed away shaking his head slightly in shock. "You want to do it too, you want to back me into the wall too!"

"Dark Magician what are you-"

"You want to take me out of that bed just to throw me back on it!"

Celtic Guardian's eyes widened and knew what Dark Magician was saying. "Dark Magician I'm sorry..." the elf took a step toward the spellcaster.

"Stay back! Your just like him! How could you be my friend? I trusted you! You take me by the shoulders then you _hit_ me? Why you too? WHY YOU TOO?" screamed Dark Magician.

"Dark Magician what are you saying? I want to hurt you? I would never do anything to something so beautiful-" Celtic Guardian gasped.

Dark Magician's eyes widened. "_What_?"

Celtic Guardian bowed his head to hide his blush.

Seconds went by and the room stayed silent.

"I'm sorry Dark Magician, for hitting you," Celtic Guardian whispered finally. "I know what your going through is painful, I just don't what to see you get hurt. It's ok, you don't have to tell me who did this to you now. Just tell me soon. Because I care about you."

Dark Magician gasped. _Cares about me_?He trusted the elf and nodded, his eyes clouded, and looked down.

"You had better get back in bed," Celtic Guardian moved over to the spellcaster and gently moved him towards the bed. Dark Magician hesitantly sat down. "Now let me have a look at you..." Celtic Guardian carefully began to unwrap Dark Magician's bandages.

"Your very thin, why? Do you have enough money to buy food?" asked the elf and he pressed a cloth with warm water on the spellcaster's body. He gasped in pain and panted, "It's not that- I-I just don't eat that much anymore, remember I n–never ate that much anyway..."

"But look at you, I can see your ribs now," Celtic Guardian gently touched Dark Magician's stomach.

"Stop!" Dark Magician hit Celtic Guardian's hand away.

The elf recoiled back, looking sad. "Dark Magician..."

The spellcaster stared at him. "I'm sorry- I-I just don't want anyone touching me like that."

"Like what? I-" Celtic Guardian began, then he stopped. "Never mind..." he whispered and looked at the spellcaster. He closed his eyes and smiled warmly.

Dark Magician felt a flutter in his stomach when he saw that smile.

What was he feeling?

What?

Celtic Guardian's smile was soft and heartwarming. It was just the thing the spellcaster needed to lift his spirit, a caring smile from his friend.

Or was he more than that?

Did the smile mean more or that look the elf always got in his eyes?

Could it be...

_Impossible... Never... I could never care for someone that much, that monster would find out... And I would be punished along with the one I loved more than anyone... Even if he did love me like that, I could never love him back..._

Dark Magician felt his eyes fill with tears.

_Why now? Why am I crying?_

Dark Magician felt his body lean forward and he wrapped his arms around Celtic Guardian. He hugged him tightly, his wounds forgotten. Celtic Guardian gasped a little and returned the hug, embracing the spellcaster lovingly.

He swayed slightly from side to side as the magician cried.

Dark Magician felt safe in Celtic Guardian's arms, nothing could get him here.

He never wanted to let go...

Never...

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Another moment! Dark Magician now has a feeling Celtic Guardian loves him! I love it! Please review!


	5. Dark Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I new chapter! Yay!

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

He was floating in darkness.

Just darkness.

Nothing was around him.

Just black.

It was cold.

There was nothing there to comfort him.

His eyes wandered in fear, but he couldn't see anything.

He suddenly felt a cold hand grab him and touch his body.

He was slammed into something invisible and he was mercilessly touched and kissed.

His breath came in gasps and he tried to pull away.

A pain stabbed in his body, like fire.

Pounding, harder and faster with each moment.

"Get away from me!"

Then it disappeared, he felt nothing there.

He was alone again.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

He cried out when he heard an agonized scream, but he realized it was his own voice.

The sound was of unspeakable pain, unlike anything he had heard before.

He clamped his hands desperately over his ears to drown out the screech.

The scream continued and got louder.

Stop.

Stop!

"STOP!"

Dark Magician was sitting straight up in his bed. He was panting and sweat dripped off his body.

"Dark Magician are you alright?" Celtic Guardian asked, concerned and ran through the door over to the spellcaster's bed.

"I- I'm fine- just a nightmare, that's all..." Dark Magician gasped. The scream still echoed in his head. He ran his shaking hands through his purple hair.

"Are you sure? You are very pale. I can get you something if you-"

"No, Celtic Guardian I'm fine, really. I was just... frightened that's all," Dark Magician said. "Do you want to talk about the dream?" Celtic Guardian sat on the bed. Dark Magician looked at him, "No..." he whispered, "I'm sorry but- it's not something I want to discuss-"

"Oh, well..." Celtic Guardian got up. "It's ok, I guess it's one of those things that you'd rather not relive, huh?" he smiled, but Dark Magician could tell he felt hurt a bit.

"Celtic Guardian-"

"No it's fine I'll be downstairs, call me if you need anything," Celtic Guardian walked out the door and down the stairs.

Dark Magician looked down at the floor. He thought for a moment and got up. His wounds were healing nicely, he noticed. He smiled and put on a shirt and changed his pants.

The spellcaster limped a little when he walked. He growled in anger and pain, and tried to walk right.

Dark Magician went downstairs and saw Celtic Guardian sitting in the chair in the living room, reading a book. "Celtic Guardian?" he asked. The elf looked up and put the book open on the page he had left off. "I'm happy your walking." he smiled. "So am I," Dark Magician replied.

"Dark Magician about the dream I'm sorry I got like that, it's just, I've been under a lot of stress lately, worrying about you. I'm sorry if a came off too upset," Celtic Guardian stood and looked at the spellcaster.

"It's alright there's no need to be sorry, I know what your going through. Remember when Dark Magician Girl first became my apprentice and she kept getting spells wrong? I was always worried about her. 'Would she ever get magic right?' I wondered. And sure enough she got them with a bit of practice. You just have to give me some time so I can get in that practice and stop being so clumsy all the time," Dark Magician winked.

Celtic Guardian gasped, "That's your first attempt at a wink! Now I'm really worried!"

The two friends both laughed and sat on the couch.

"Celtic Guardian what would I do without you?"

"What?"

"You always make me smile, that makes me feel complete, knowing that I will have someone to smile and laugh with. I don't think I will ever meet anyone as nice as you, ever." Dark Magician's eyes were soft as he spoke, they never left the elf's once.

"I don't think so either that's why I lo- I like you, that's why we're best friends," Celtic Guardian smiled, that same smile again.

Dark Magician nodded and the two sat in silence, each of them thinking and knowing they would be there for each other always.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"Celtic Guardian, I'm feeling much better now, thank you," Dark Magician said gratefully as he sat down for breakfast the next day. "I'm very happy," Celtic Guardian smiled. "What do you want to eat?"

"I think I'll just have some toast," relied the spellcaster. "Alright toast it is," the warrior got up from the table and got out two slices of bread. He put them in the toaster and pushed them down. "How do you want them?" he asked and looked over at Dark Magician. "Slightly brown, not too overdone," Dark Magician sat down and yawned.

"I was up earlier than you, so I already ate, I hope you don't mind," Celtic Guardian popped up the toast. "Not at all," Dark Magician got up and looked into the drawer and got a knife then he went over to the refrigerator and took out butter.

He sat down and neatly ate his toast, all the while Celtic Guardian watched him.

"What is it you find so fascinating?" asked the magician after he finished his first piece of toast. "Oh, I was just admiring how much strength you have gotten back, since two days ago is when I found you," Celtic Guardian admitted and a glow of joy came to his eyes.

Dark Magician nodded and asked again, "Celtic Guardian what would I do without you?"

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Yeah I know that was a short chapter, but it had soooo many moments! Please review!


	6. Finding Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dark Magician walked up the stairs followed by Celtic Guardian.

It was late and they were going to go to bed. Dark Magician noticed Celtic Guardian was a bit on edge throughout the day and he wondered why.

They walked into the bedroom and Dark Magician stopped in the middle of the room.

"Celtic Guardian?"

"Yes?"

"What's the matter? You've been acting odd today."

"I've just been thinking..."

"About what?"

"About how to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

"Tell me, I don't care what it's about."

"Well... Dark Magician..."

"Yes?" the spellcaster looked at the elf.

"You know... that day, when you told me you had a scary dream?" asked the Celtic Guardian. Dark Magician nodded. "Well..." fear flashed in the warrior's eyes. "It was no dream...I touched you-" Celtic Guardian sighed slowly. Dark Magician's eyes widened and he gasped.

"I... I love you Dark Magician..." Celtic Guardian whispered.

The spellcaster blinked, shocked, and tried to come up with a reply, but his mind was blank.

"I know this is a shock to you, but please tell me how you feel," the elf looked anxious.

"I..." Dark Magician started. At this point he didn't care what the red magician did to him if he found out.

"I never had the courage to tell you how I felt," he said slowly. A smile played on Celtic Guardian's lips.

"So you feel the same?"

"Y-yes..."

"I admire your seriousness, and your dedication to your work. I admire your good natured heart," Celtic Guardian looked deeply into Dark Magician's eyes.

"Dark Magician you don't know how long I've loved you, from the first moment I saw your blue eyes, your sleek body, I knew I loved you..." Celtic Guardian trailed off and gulped. "From the moment I laid my eyes on your beautiful face-"

"My face is no longer beautiful..." Dark Magician's eyes slowly dropped to look at the floor. "I'm ugly... It's my fault, I'm not careful with my body... I'm disgusting..."

He remembered how he felt when the other magician...

"I'm dirty..."

"Don't say things that aren't true Dark Magician! You are still beautiful, on the inside and on the outside," the elf softly spoke. "Scars don't mean a thing. I still see the beauty of your face, I can feel the softness of your skin, the tenderness of your lips..."

Celtic Guardian moved closer to Dark Magician and delicately touched his lips with his fingers, then he roamed his fingers gently over the magician's scars. "Dark Magician how did you _really_ get these?" asked Celtic Guardian quietly.

"I... I can't tell you..." Dark Magician pulled his face away and walked back a few paces. "Dark Magician please tell me-" "No! I can't!" the spellcaster cried. "I can't loose you!" "What?" the warrior questioned.

Dark Magician gasped and moved his hand to his mouth. _I said that out loud? _"N–no that's not w-what I meant," he frantically stammered.

"Dark Magician..." Celtic Guardian moved closer to the spellcaster yet again. "I love you..." He touched Dark Magician's face again then moved down to his chin. Dark Magician's eyes were filled with fear. Celtic Guardian smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright," he whispered as he gently took Dark Magician by the throat and guided him towards the his face. "I won't hurt you..."

Softly Celtic Guardian brought Dark Magician down on his lips. Dark Magician whimpered, his body tense. Then felt the warrior's tender lips touch his. The spellcaster let out a muffled groan and he melted.

This was nothing like what he felt before.

They broke away and Celtic Guardian smiled. "I love you..." He whispered and kissed down Dark Magician's neck and up again to his ear, "So much."

His warm breath tickled Dark Magician's ear. He shivered and again his lips were captured by the elf's.

Dark Magician's slender frame and the curves of his body conformed to Celtic Guardian's muscular one. "Dark Magician?" Celtic Guardian whispered, breathlessly as their lips slipped apart.

Dark Magician looked into Celtic Guardian's soft, warm eyes and found a seriousness in them. He pulled away, "What?" he asked.

"Dark Magician... I don't want anything bad to happen to you... Will you please tell me what has been abusing you?" the warrior asked.

Dark Magician hesitated.

"_Please_?" Celtic Guardian begged. He eyes got hard as he looked into Dark Magician's now clouded ones.

Dark Magician stood silent for a moment. He sighed and decided to tell his lover, he deserved to know. "You must promise you won't do _anything_ about it, or tell _anyone_." Dark Magician gazed at the elf with an icy stare.

"But-"

"No buts! You must promise!"

Celtic Guardian stared in disapproval, but nodded in agreement.

Dark Magician took in a long deep breath. He was going to tell someone. Not that it was going to make a difference, but just knowing that the elf was going to know lifted his heart.

"It's-" Dark Magician hesitated.

Celtic Guardian nodded in encouragement.

"The red Dark Magician."

Celtic Guardian's eyes widened in shock. "_What_?" he breathed. "Yes..." choked Dark Magician. Tears came to his eyes. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to tell someone-" he broke off and hugged Celtic Guardian and began sobbing into the crook of his neck.

Celtic Guardian gently took Dark Magician to the bed and sat down. He cradled his lover in his arms and stroked his forehead, trying to calm him down.

The spellcaster sniffed and gasped, trying to steady himself.

"I-I-I," he stammered uncontrollably. "I-I n-never did anything to h-him- w-what d-did I do to deserve this?" "Dark Magician, you didn't do anything to him, he's just sick." Celtic Guardian hugged the spellcaster tightly. "And jealous of your good looks I might add," the warrior added. Dark Magician smiled ever so slightly.

"C-Celtic Guardian-" Dark Magician gasped and closed his eyes, feeling the warmness of the other's body.

"I-I love you s-so much... I'm sorry I l-lied to you-"

"Dark Magician it's not your fault. This is the way he wants you to feel, abused and defeated, so he can control you," Celtic Guardian stroked the spellcaster's head. "Don't let him abuse you anymore, stand up for yourself."

"B-but he- he-" Dark Magician pulled away. "He said he would kill you or Dark Magician Girl if I told anyone..."

"Don't be intimidated by-"

"No! He's beating me for a selfish reason, a ridiculous reason!" Dark Magician whipped his eyes. "The only way he thinks he can get back at me is to torture me, because I'm the better one, I'm the favorite, I'm always the one to do great things, I'm the one who everyone likes," Dark Magician looked down at the floor.

"But Dark Magician, you know he is wrong he has no right to hit you-"

"He doesn't just hit me and make me bleed," Dark Magician choked out in humiliation. "_He raped me_!"

Celtic Guardian's eyes hardened with rage and hatred. "_What_!?" he almost screamed. Dark Magician nodded, slowly and looked up into the warrior's eyes.

"I'm sorry- I feel so dirty- Everyday I wake up and I know he's out there, waiting to see me again, waiting to see my flesh tear, to see my blood splatter. He even went so low as to rape me! I'm not good enough for you, I'm not good enough for anyone..."

"Dark Magician I _love_ you. It wouldn't matter to me if your arm and leg were missing." Celtic Guardian smiled. "I will always love you..." He held the spellcater close to his chest. "Forever and ever..."

Dark Magician sighed and breathed in Celtic Guardian's sweet scent. "I've been waiting for someone to say those words for a long time..."

Celtic Guardian smiled and rocked back and forth, sending Dark Magician to sleep.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dark Magician's eyes snapped open and he found he was still candled in Celtic Guardian's arms. "Celtic Guardian?" he asked. The elf stirred and as if he was awakened from sleeping. "Mmm?" he asked and raised his arms to stretch them. Dark Magician could feel the warrior's stomach muscles move under his cheek

"Hello Dark Magician you sleep well?"

"Yes," Dark Magician sat up.

"I've made up my mind, I'm going to face him," Celtic Guardian stated. Dark Magician's eyes widened in shock, "No you can't! Celtic Guardian he'll-"

"Shhhh, Dark Magician," Celtic Guardian bent over and kissed him. "It's alright, I'll take care of him."

"No! If you do he'll-"

"I will confront him for you and I will tell him you don't wish to be treated this way anymore, I don't want him to treat someone so beautiful this way..." Celtic Guardian smiled and touched the spellcaster on the cheek.

"You take care, I'll be back. I'm going to his house now. Remember it's a long walk from here to there and back, so don't worry," he got up and smiled, his eyes glistening. "By the way, that book I was reading was great! I'll have to finish it when I come back," he paused, "I love you," he whispered, then walked out the door.

Dark Magician sat on the bed and stared at the wall. "He'll come back I know it!" the magician reassured himself. "He will come back victorious and we will never be apart-"

"My, my don't you two make a cute couple..." an icy whisper was heard.

Dark Magician sat rigged on his bed, _No! Not now!_ He thought, his throat tightening in fear.

"I was here the whole time listening to you two and waited till you were alone..."

Before Dark Magician had time to react there was a maroon flash and the purple spellcaster was slammed onto the bed. The red magician was on top of the other, holding the purple magician's hands over his head with one hand, while the other hand wrapped it's fingers around his throat, trapping him.

"He really thinks he can kill me does he?" the red Dark Magician dove his head down and savagely kissed the other, his hot tongue pushed it's way into Dark Magician's mouth and down his throat. Dark Magician gaged and violently moved his head to the side, breaking the animal-like kiss.

"What's the matter? You like doing it with that elf didn't you? What's wrong with me?" the red spellcaster chuckled evilly and bit the base of Dark Magician's neck, drawing blood. The spellcaster hissed in pain and struggled, trying to free himself. The wound was licked clean by the red magician's wet muscle.

"How dare you go against my orders?" he panted between his licks, kisses, and nips up Dark Magician's neck. "You will be punished along with your lover."

"No-"

"I won't listen to _you_!" the red Dark Magician's hand slid under Dark Magician's shirt. Dark Magician gasped and arched violently from the light touch and caressing.

_No! Celtic Guardian is the one I love! I can't be violated anymore!_

The red Dark Magician's tongue traveled down his neck and he sucked at the base, his tongue going over it again and again as he did so. His hand was still groping under the shirt, going over every muscle and scar.

Dark Magician moaned in pleasure and the feeling of want snuck into his body, slowly making the spellcaster loose control. He gasped and bucked his hips when he felt the red magician's thigh press in-between his legs.

By this time Dark Magician was panting, he wanted more. The red magician liked the response and rubbed his thigh up and down making the other cry out in pure bliss.

Dark Magician squeezed his eyes shut, realizing what he was doing...

What he wanted...

_No, I must stop this!_

The red Dark Magician's hand went lower. Lightly tracing his nails over the surface of Dark Magician's stomach making him groan.

_I have to or else-_

The red spellcaster's hand finally reached it's goal and he fingers slipped into Dark Magician's pants...

"STOP!" screamed Dark Magician.

He jerked away violently staggered off the bed. The red Dark Magician glared at him with his cold yellow eyes and slowly crawled off the bed.

"If that's the way you want it, I'll meet up with that elf," he said and stalked over to the door. "If you follow me I'll kill that wretched girl too." He smirked and gave the other spellcaster the same lustful look, then he turned away.

Dark Magician watched the other spellcaster walk out the door. He heard him walk down the stairs and out of the house.

After a few minutes, Dark Magician slowly walked downstairs and into the living room. "I'm sorry Celtic Guardian... I'm sorry... Why did I want it? Why did I want _him_?" Dark Magician cried out in pain. "Why did I want to be touched and kissed? Why did I want him inside me? _Why_!?" Tears flooded his ice blue eyes and he let them fall down his face.

"Celtic Guardian..." he whispered and he buried his head in his hands. "I've betrayed you..." he said softly. "Once you come back I won't be able to face you..." Dark Magician's voice trailed off and he realized the other magician would try to kill the elf.

"Oh my god!" Dark Magician cried and his hands began to shake. "Celtic Guardian... no... This is all my fault! Celtic Guardian is going to be killed! _It's all my fault_!" Dark Magician screamed in agony.

"Celtic Guardian please come back..." Dark Magician begged and his body began to shake.

"_Please..._"

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Poor Dark Magician!!! Celtic Guardian is so brave!!! Please review!!


	7. Sad Eyes The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The last chapter! I hope you like it!

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Hours went by and there was no sign of either of them. It was night and it was raining.

Dark Magician still laid on the couch and waited. "Celtic Guardian please be alright..." he sobbed into the pillow. "I'm so useless, I can't even help you. I couldn't even if I wanted to... My staff is gone and Dark Magician Girl was threatened-" He paused and shook his head in despair.

"If you die I don't know what I have to look forward to when I wake up every morning... Who will I have to laugh will and share my whole life with?" Dark Magician's voice cracked. "I won't have anything to live for..." He sighed hopelessly and whipped a fresh wave of tears from his eyes.

Dark Magician then heard something at the door. He stood up and a smile appeared on his face.

Celtic Guardian was alright!

The door slowly opened and Dark Magician's face turned to one of horror.

There in the doorway stood the red Dark Magician.

A sword was protruding from his shoulder and blood covered his robes. Water dripped off of him and splattered on the floor.

_No!_

The red magician took the sword by the hilt and slowly removed it, feeling the blood gush out of the wound. His face showed of pleasure rather than pain.

_NO!_

The red spellcaster threw the blood stained sword on the floor. "That's all that's left of him," the red Dark Magician laughed and smiled crazily.

"NO!" Dark Magician screamed in pain. "HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S _NOT_ DEAD!" Dark Magician ran at the other magician in a blinding rage. The purple spellcaster was punched in the face, set flying backward, and fell onto the floor.

Dark Magician whimpered and his lips trembled in a ghostly silence. Finally he choked out, "No... I don't believe you- He can't be! He just can't!"

"I didn't even get excited during the fight..." the red spellcaster sighed. "He was so easy to kill..."

"Stop! I won't listen! Your lying!" Dark Magician withered on the floor. "He can't be-" he gasped and tears flowed uncontrollably down his cheeks.

"Dead..."

The red Dark Magician walked slowly over to the other. He bent down and lifted Dark Magician's chin up with his hand. The spellcaster's eyes were bloodshot from crying and they were glazed over with indescribable agony, as if a steel claw reached into his chest and ripped out his heart.

The red magician forced the other's head up and his tongue slid into Dark Magician's mouth. Dark Magician's eyes widened in rage. He spat the other magician's tongue out of his mouth in disgust.

"Don't touch me!" he cried and pushed the red spellcaster away. In desperation he crawled away and cowered next to the chair. He saw on the table the book Celtic Guardian was reading. His eyes filled with tears.

"You truly are a pathetic creature," whispered the red Dark Magician bitterly. "I'll leave you alone for a while... to let your lover's death sink in," he smiled darkly and walked out the door.

Dark Magician watched him go and his rage came back, "GET BACK HERE!" Dark Magician screeched, "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" he slammed his fist on the floor in agony and rage. "Tell me the truth..." he whispered. His body shook and he continued to cry.

He lifted his head and gazed at the book and the table. "I'm sorry you couldn't finish your book..." his eyes looked at the chair and he placed his hand on the side of it. "This is where you sat in this very room, not even a day ago..." his eyes wandered again to the book. "And you were reading The Lord of the Rings..."

"Wait..." he whispered softly his eyes glowed. "Celtic Guardian... I can be with you..." Dark Magician stood up and staggered into the kitchen, as if he were in a trance, an eerie smile on his face.

"I will be with you!"

He got out a knife from the drawer. "This is where he and I sat and ate breakfast, upstairs is where he nursed me back to health, and where he told me he loved me. This place is also where I was tortured, raped, and told that my best friend, my lover died!" Dark Magician gulped and continued, "This will also be the place I die."

Dark Magician lowered the blade to his wrist and closed his eyes. He nearly pierced the skin when he stopped.

"Don't let him abuse you anymore, stand up for yourself." Celtic Guardian's words echoed in his mind.

That smile...

Those eyes...

"Your right, I-I..." Dark Magician stammered. He dropped the knife to the floor.

"Celtic Guardian did not risk his life so I could die by my own hands," Dark Magician spoke softly in understanding. "He did not confront that monster and die just so I could break down in my own guilt and kill myself. He wanted me to face him and show him I am not afraid anymore. I will not be tormented by him ever again. I will show him my pain and what I have gone through."

Suddenly the door was opened. "You had enough time in here!" the cold voice of the red Dark Magician was heard.

Dark Magician didn't flinch. He turned around and steadily looked at the other spellcaster with a soul piercing gaze.

Dark Magician walked over to him with confident strides and smiled.

He may have been walking straight into his own death, but he would meet it head on, just as Celtic Guardian did.

"I love you too... Celtic Guardian," Dark Magician whispered and he picked up the elf's sword...

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Yup, that's the end! Tell me what you think will happen next! I would love to hear them! I can't believe I killed Celtic Guardian! I was almost tempted not to then I did. And when Dark Magician was going to slit his wrists I was going to have him do that, but I thought it would be a better ending this way! Dark Magician rules!


End file.
